Happy Birthday
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: SKAM. Season 4. It's Eva's birthday party and she's not really expecting her boyfriend to show up. After all, he had said he was busy. The little fucker. Chris/Eva, mentioned William/Noora


Liar. He was _such_ a little liar.

Eva wanted to smirk, but she couldn´t help the way her lips curved into a genuine, happy smile at the sight of Chris getting out of the car (which was William's car by the way and that's what had caused all the commotion around her, but that fact, as well as the brooding boy headed straight for her best friend, barely registered in her mind after Chris stepped out and headed straight for her).

He had said he was busy. He _had said_ that he had exams coming up and, you know, he was in uni now, so those were kind of important. As soon as their eyes met, Chris gave her that cocky little smile of his, which clearly stated _ha-ha, you actually thought I wouldn´t come? got ya, babe._ The little fucker. Eva shook her head, smiling right back, repressing the small urge she had to whack him over the head for fooling her and the considerably bigger urge to pull him close and kiss the life out of him.

* * *

" _You know it's my birthday next Saturday, right?" Eva asked fleetingly with gentle fingers slowly combing through Chris's hair, as he scrolled through his phone, his head comfortably seated in her lap. His eyes snapped up from the screen and found her green ones before a somewhat guilty expression settled on his features. Eva continued playing with the now shorter strands of brown and Chris barely repressed the urge to close his eyes and sigh with content._

" _Yeah, I know that." He said, shutting off the screen of his phone and placing the device next to her leg. Eva smiled slightly, as Chris lifted himself up from her lap so he could turn and look at her properly. His hands went straight to her waist on their own accord (they just seemed to linger there a lot) and she lifted her own arms, draping them around his neck lazily._

" _So…" She trailed off, her voice sort of mellow, as her nose softly nuzzled his cheek and her lips ghosted over his. Chris's hands squeezed her sides before moving to envelop her completely, as he pressed her smaller frame as close to his body as possible. "So…?" He asked quietly, his lips moving teasingly against hers just close enough to touch, but not close enough to be considered a kiss. He wanted her to make the final move._

 _Eva exhaled, but instead of applying that last bit of pressure to kiss him, she moved forward and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder, as her nose buried itself in the crook of his neck. Her eyes fluttered shut and her long eyelashes brushed against Chris's pulse point, making the drumming under his skin a lot more prominent. Chris sighed and turned his head slightly until his lips ghosted over Eva's strawberry-blond strands. They stood like that for a few minutes, both completely comfortable and content with each other's presence, warmth, essence, that they knew almost as well as their own by this point._

 _The moment was so intimate and quiet. They rarely got those, it was nice. After a while Eva spoke, her voice almost a whisper, as if she was scared to break or chase away the almost magical moment that was only theirs. She could feel her heart thumping against her chest._

" _The girls are throwing me a party. You should come." Eva mumbled against Chris's neck, her fingertips lightly grazing the hairs on the nape of his neck, causing a tremor to shoot down his spine. He hummed lightly, the rumble from his throat vibrating against Eva's lips, which curved into a small smile at the sensation._

" _You know I wouldn't miss a party." He stated, his arms getting goose bumps from the way Eva's breath brushed over his collarbone. Fuck. "But I have an exam."_

 _Eva lifted her head, trying not to let the surprise and, more importantly, disappointment show on her face. She managed, but this was Chris. He and Noora were the people she couldn't hide from. So even though Eva didn't display anything, Chris easily guessed what was going on inside her head. His lips found hers in a second and he pulled her in for a kiss, placing one of his hands on her jawline and tilting her head, so she melted into him._

" _I'll make it up to you later." He promised her, his mischievous smirk telling her everything she needed to know about his intentions and Eva laughed, biting his lip softly before looking at him. "You'd better, Schistad. Or I just might find somebody else…" She grinned playfully and Chris smirked, his hands inching closer to her wrists. Before Eva had time to register, she was pinned on her back with Chris hovering over her, their bodies pressed together along their whole length. Eva's breath caught in her throat as Chris looked at her with lust and affection._

" _You're gonna regret this." Chris growled in her ear and Eva moaned, shifting against him._

" _Am I now?" She asked breathlessly, her lips purposefully dragging along his jawline and up to his ear and Chris groaned, his mouth latching onto Eva's neck. She let out a breath and slid one of her hands out of Chris's loosened grip and onto his waist where she began tugging the hem of his shirt upwards. She moaned as Chris placed open-mouthed kisses down her collarbone and slid her other hand in his hair. Chris pulled away just a hint, so that he could shrug his shirt off with Eva's help and then leaned down to place a gentle kiss right on top of her cleavage. Eva sighed and pulled him up, so she could kiss him again._

" _You're crazy about me, you know that?" Chris mumbled cockily, but a sort of softness crept into his voice for a moment. Eva caught it though and smiled against his hungry lips, dragging her hands down his bare chest and Chris shivered, his right hand slipping down to grip her thigh for support._

" _I really am." She murmured, desire and something else lacing her own voice, and Chris hid his smile in her neck, as he made a move to remove her shirt as well. It joined his on the floor where it stayed for the next few hours._

* * *

The party had calmed down considerably after a while. William and Noora had left almost as soon as the guys had arrived and gone off to discuss their relationship and all the others were either drinking or dancing, or doing their own thing. Everyone was having fun, in general.

Chris smirked at the sight of Eva, who was walking towards him carefully, her eyes glued to the two glasses of alcohol she was carrying, trying not to spill them. As soon as she was within arm's reach, Chris reached out to take them, placing them on the ground beside him at a safe distance. Then he grabbed Eva's wrist and pulled her on top of him with one swift movement and she landed on his lap with a small cry of surprise. Chris laughed at the indignant look on her face, she looked so adorable and _so_ _damn_ _kissable_ (and of course he couldn't help but notice how her dress had ridden up and the hem was now resting on her mid-thigh). He rested one hand on her smooth legs right above her knee and the other around Eva's waist to keep her steady. She smiled and reached over him to grab one of the glasses he had set down.

"So…" Eva trailed off, taking a small sip from her glass, before setting it back down and putting her arms around his neck (talk about déjà vu, not that Chris minded of course). He grinned, knowing this was a throwback to their conversation from a week ago.

"So…?" Chris asked, copying her with a wiggle of his eyebrows and she giggled, tilting her head lazily.

"How was your exam?" Eva enquired, licking her lips unconsciously which immediately drew Chris's attention to her mouth. He pulled her closer until their noses bumped.

"Awful. I couldn't concentrate the entire time." He murmured with a small whine to his tone and Eva laughed, her eyes sparkling prettily. _Goddamn it_ , one of these days she was gonna give him a heart-attack, you just wait and see.

"I kept thinking of other things." Chris confessed, his left hand treacherously trailing up Eva's leg and resting just below the hem of her dress, his fingers barely creeping underneath it. Eva exhaled at the feel of him, her stomach tightening and raised an eyebrow. _Boy, you have no idea who you're dealing with_.

"Oh, really?" She teased, shifting in his lap on purpose in a way she knew would cause him discomfort. Chris stilled for a moment, his fingers gripping her thigh at the sudden contact, and closed his eyes, cursing under his breath. _This girl, honestly._ Eva almost laughed out loud, enjoying the way she was the only one who managed to get Chris flustered far too much.

"Really." He rasped out before composing himself, now fully determined to show her that no one messed with Christoffer Schistad, not even Eva Mohn. His right hand, the one on her waist, slid up and crept into the cutting in her dress, right below her breasts and his left one slid even further up her leg. Eva inhaled sharply, almost jumping up, and her hands clung to Chris's shoulders, as he smirked at the effect he had on her.

"So, just so you know," He continued, once again his cocky, confident self, as he leaned in closer to brush his lips against her ear. "If I fail it's going to be all your fault." He told her, scraping his teeth over her earlobe and Eva swallowed, trembling slightly.

"Well, if that happens, I'll be sure to make it up to you." She said, repeating his words from before, and turned her head to place a kiss right under his jawline. She continued covering his neck with kisses, nipping at his skin occasionally, as he pressed her even closer.

"You'd better." He reciprocated, lifting a hand to tangle in the mess of strawberry-blond strands, which had come loose from her bun. Eva pulled away and their eyes met, the same expression mirrored in both of their gazes.

"Eva…" Chris murmured after a moment with a soft look on his face, as his hand went to rest on her cheek. _I love you so much._

"I know." Eva whispered, leaning in to press a loving kiss on his lips. "Me too." She smiled and Chris grinned back. It was so easy with her. She didn't push him to change or to say things he found difficult to say. She accepted and wanted him completely, which was a rare occurrence with people in his life. Chris hugged her frame closer to him and placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose, which made Eva scrunch it up and laugh, causing him to feel an even bigger rush of affection for her.

"Happy birthday." He smiled before capturing her lips with his own.

* * *

Later (or rather very early in the morning, after the small afterparty they had had with Eskild and Linn) they were lying in bed together with Chris fast asleep on his back, his arm draped over Eva's waist. And as she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, she felt like she belonged here, by his side, where she felt safe, loved and at peace.

And as Chris mumbled something in his sleep and turned his face towards her, pulling her closer to him before settling down, she dared to dream that this could last forever.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, you guys, I hope you enjoyed it :) Feedback is very much appreciated, much love from me ^^_


End file.
